Love is Tough
by Invaderk
Summary: Challenge fic written per request!


A/N: this is a Challenge fic, so beware.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter

* * *

This Challenge needed to include the following:

- A Harry/Draco romance

-A Jealous Ginny

-The word Triskaidekaphobia

-A love potion

- A bat

- A rat

- A toad

- Voldemort saying, "whoopsie daisies!"

- had to be either Humor or Angst

* * *

**Love is Tough**

Harry Potter had just crammed a vast amount of waffle into his mouth when Ginny approached him. She ran up to the table and stopped before him, her hands on her waist.

"S'up Ginny?" Harry asked, not really paying attention.

"Hello Harry," she said sweetly, planting a smile on her face, "I was just wondering if you'd like some pumpkin juice."

She held out a steaming cup, and Harry blinked at her.

"Sure! I would love some!" Harry said, smiling, and reached out for the cup.

Just then, Malfoy jumped out of seemingly nowhere and turned Ginny into a rat. The drink fell to the floor and spilled all over the ground. Ginny scampered out of sight, squeaking.

"Hey, what was that for!" Harry demanded, standing up.

"That was a love potion!" Draco insisted passionately, "She is jealous of our undying love!"

Harry looked taken aback.

"Oh…" he said dumbly, "Well, wanna go for a walk?"

Draco nodded happily and they linked arms as they skipped out of the great hall.

"Aww, Harry forgot his waffles!" Hermione pointed out to Ron, who had been sitting nearby the whole time.

"Good! They just ran out of them in the kitchen!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Harry's plate and shoving the waffles into his mouth.

As Harry and Draco walked down by the pond holding hands, they were being watched curiously. The watcher scowled as the two boys shared a kiss, and ruffled its wings. Then, it fluttered down to where they were in an attempt to scare them.

"Ahh! A bat!" Draco screamed in terror as the bat descended upon him, flying around hit head.

Harry jumped up and down, trying to grab the bat as it flew about. Suddenly, there was a BANG and a cloud of smoke turned everything black.

When the smoke cleared, Harry was clutching the bat in his hand, Draco was huddled on the ground in the fetal position, and Voldemort had appeared in front of them.

"It's you!" Harry screamed, pointing at Voldemort with the hand that didn't have a bat in it.

"It's me!" Voldemort said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, "Why have you come here!"

"Well actually, I've come looking for my pet bat, Severus," Voldemort said, "And I see you've found him."

He gestured to the bat that Harry was suffocating in his hand.

"Oh," Harry said, releasing the bat.

Voldemort grabbed it and pointed at it with his wand. It turned into Snape.

"Wow! Uncle Sevvy?" Draco said, standing up and poking Snape.

"Get off me, you little fruit!" Snape commanded, stepping back, "You're all crazy! You're all gonna die!"

With that, Snape turned and ran away. All eyes were once again on Voldemort.

"Well, that was awkward," Voldemort said, and Harry coughed.

"Sir, aren't you going to try and kill me?" Harry asked.

"What?" Voldemort asked, "Oh yeah! That prophecy! Well, here goes nothing!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, and Harry waited for death without doing anything.

"AVADA KA – Whoopsie daisies!" Voldemort said, accidentally making a bouquet of daisies come out of the tip of his wand.

Voldemort picked up his wand and pulled the bouquet out of it. He stood there for a moment, as if counting the flowers, and then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh no!" he whispered, "No! not again!"

"What?" Draco asked, taking a daisy, "I think they're lovely!"

"And tasty, too!" Harry added, now munching on one.

"No, that's not it," Voldemort said, sinking to the ground, "Ever since I was young I've had… I've had…"

"What?" Harry and Draco asked in unison.

"Triskaidekaphobia!" Voldemort said, and then burst into tears.

Both Harry and Draco gasped and clasped hands to their mouths.

"No!" Draco said.

"It can't be!" Harry added, equally mortified.

"Yes, I have the fear of the number 13," Voldemort confided, "That's why I tried to be evil… to beat it all… all the fear… but on the inside, I'm just a big softy."

Harry went over and helped Voldemort on his feet, and then gave him a big hug.

"It's okay, Voldie," Harry said, patting him on the shoulder, "the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem."

Voldemort sniffled.

"Yes, you're right," he said, smiling at Harry.

Draco began to choke, and Harry screamed.

"Drakey! Oh my god! Drakey, are you okay?" Harry said frantically.

"I'll save him!" Voldemort said, and gave Draco the Heimlich maneuver.

Draco coughed up a large toad, and handed it to Harry.

"You… you saved my life!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Voldemort said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you wanna… do you wanna go out sometime?" Draco asked sheepishly, and Harry gasped.

"I would love to!" Voldemort exclaimed, and the two linked arms and skipped off.

Harry's eyes filled with his tears as he held the toad.

"I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed, bursting into tears, "He said he loved me!"

He looked down at the toad and sniffled.

"I wish you could be a prince," Harry said, "and you could take me away on a pony. Hey! Maybe I should kiss you, and you'll turn into a prince!"

Harry closed his eyes and kissed the toad.

There was a flash of light, and Neville appeared where the toad had once been.

"Wow! I've been stuck as a toad forever!" Neville declared happily.

Harry could only gawk an amazement… he had just noticed that Neville had beautiful eyes.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was interesting... I'm an idiot, i cant believe i just wrote that!

Haha


End file.
